magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Gamer Issue 75
This magazine is dated May 2012 and priced at £4.50. World of Nintendo Old Mario, New Tricks - 4 pages (6-9) : Accused of relying on mascots, Nintendo explains how hardware is the secret to future success. The Green Zone - 1 page (16) : There are games you suspect are cheating, but can't prove. Cosplay Catwalk - 2 pages (18-19) : Cosplay Catwalk gets the royal treatment as Mario sets a terrible example. Multidimensional Mouse - 1/2 page (20) : Surprise 3DS Castle of Illusion sequel announced Mii News Network - 1/2 page (20) Wii U Most Wanted - 2/3 page (21) : 1080 Snowboarding Critical Mass - 1 2/3 page (22-23) : Has the Mass Effect 3 ending fiasco ruined gaming forever? Ganon's Gallery - 2 pages (24-25) All About Mii - Shun Nakamura - 1 page (26) : Why musical Smash Bros. would be rhythm heaven for the Rhythm Thief producer. A catch-up with Keiji - 1/2 page (27) Streetpass of Strange - 1/4 page (27) An Analyst's View - 1/4 page (27) Uppers & Downers - 1 page (28) 10 New Reasons to Love Nintendo #Ship-Shape - 1 1/2 pages (10-11) #Wedding Critters - 1/2 page (11) #Tate' Mon-Den - 1 page (12) #There's a Map for that - 1/2 page (13) #Pillow Talk - 1/2 page (13) #The Stamp of Proposal - 1/2 page (14) #ABC, it's Easy as Chun-Li - 1/2 page (14) #Games? Art? - 1/2 page (15) #World Ends With You - 1/2 page (15) #Iwata you Want? - 1/2 page (15) Previews Disney Epic Mickey: The Power of Two - Wii - 4 pages (34-37) Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - 3DS - 2 pages (38-39) Darksiders II - Wii U - 2 pages (40-41) Etrian Odyssey IV - 3DS - 1 page (42) Guild01 - 3DS - 1 page (43) Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes - Wii - 2 pages (44-45) Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns - 3DS - 1 page (46) Bravely Default: Flying Fairy - 3DS - 1/2 page (47) Connect Mailbox - 2 pages (52-53) Ask Nintendo Gamer Anything - 1 page (54) Timewarp Rod Land - 2 pages (56-57) Castlevania: Circle of the Moon - 2 pages (66-67) Beyond Good and Evil - 2 pages (84-85) Features 10 Games That Will Save Nintendo - 8 pages (58-65) The 25 Coolest Moments in Kid Icarus: Uprising - 6 pages (68-73) Replay: Space Station Silicon Valley - 6 pages (74-79) Confessions of a Digital Gigolo - 4 pages (80-83) Reviews The Vault The best of... *3DS - 2 pages (112-113) *Wii - 2 pages (114-115) *DS - 2 pages (116-117) *WiiWare - 1 page (118) *eShop - 1 page (119) *Gamecube - 1 page (120) *N64 - 1 page (121) *GBA - 1 page (122) *SNES - 1 page (123) *Game Boy - 1 page (124) *NES - 1 page (125) Judgement Play - 2 pages (126-127) *International Superstar Soccer 64 - Approved *Pinball: Revenge of the 'Gator - Approved *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones - Approved Iwata Asks Hawkeye Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Games Editor :Alex Dale Production Editor :Steve Williams Managing Art Director :Milford Coppock Art Editor :Richard Broughton Deputy Art Editor :Phil Haycraft Designer :Stephen Hanlon Friends of Nintendo Gamer :Katherine Byrne, Roy Delaney, Sarah Ditum, Nick Ellis, Ian Evenden, Mark Green, Ben Griffin, Dan Griliopoulos, Tom Hatfield, Andy Kelly, John McAllister, Simon Middleweek, Craig Owens, Matt Pellett, Jared Presly , Daniel Robson, Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman, Chris Schilling, Graham Smith, Richard Stanton, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell, Tim Weaver, Alvin Weetman, Helen Woodley Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews